Cyrus Romella
Eva Nicole Romella |affiliation = |base of operation = Unknown |status = Alive |identity = Semi-Private |citizenship = Unknown |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |occupation = Explorer/Hero |education = Unknown |species = Demigod |gender = Male |height = 7'2 |weight = 280lbs |eyes = Dull Gold |hair = Very Dark Brown |unusual features = None known |sacred gear = |origin = Demigod |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = Earth |creator = |first = }} 'Cyrus Romella ' is the demigod son of Terrance & Eva, and is often referred to as the “Hero of the Old World” due to various achievements he has been able to obtain over the course of thousands of years. He's known to be a quiet but strong and kind person, aligned to the side of good. While he may often times be calm and collected, Cyrus is known to have a rage like none ever seen before, which is rarely ever revealed. Through having various trainers and teachers, Cyrus has been labeled as one of strongest and most knowledgeable beings in the universe, but doesn't seem to be too open about such traits at all, often times keeping to himself. History Early Life Cyrus grew up in a rather small town in a forest-like landscape, with his parents and sister. Born in a town waged by injustice, crime and warfare, Cyrus was thoroughly displeased with the environment. His parents and sister were with him, but he was the first to openly share his idea and view on the environment that they lived in. Sharing that he wanted to end the injustice and constant evil-doing, his mother decided to help by teaching him the ways of Magic, being a goddess adept in such an area. She would then teach him manners, and how to be polite to virtually anyone, including enemies he'd inevitably meet when pursuing his desire. His father, being a legendary warrior himself and a demigod, would train him in the art of combat, including multiple forms of it. The young Cyrus strengthened and learned quickly, able to stop a great deal of villains on his own at the young age of 10, often without his parents really knowing what he was up to. Upon finding out however, they weren't necessarily angry or even really worried about their son; they knew that they had trained him well, and he was ready for the world at the young age that he was. Cyrus had began working out in his spare time, his father often supplying the techniques for him whenever he did. Through time, he developed a nice, defined build, which could have been aided by his mother yet again, Eva being a beautiful woman, even by a God's standard. Through 12 years of training, teaching and experiences, Cyrus was ready to leave his house and hometown, having stopped all the injustice and evildoers within it. Backstory Cyrus' Quest Cyrus went through the land, from town to town making evildoers wish they had never chosen the alignment that they did. He found this all rather easy, knowing dozens of spells and having been gifted a set of his father's strongest of armors, accompanied with a blade of large size. Cyrus could swing the massive 7-foot blade with ease however, along with adorning the set of armor with greatness. It seemed like all of this was too easy, until one town Cyrus came across. The village he stumbled across was known for nothing but evil through and through, which got his blood boiling. As he entered the town, he began to deal with the common evil as regular, until stumbling across a being adorned in their own set of armor, it being dark in color and shade, accompanied with an ax that had a dull purple glow. Cyrus went for that being first, but it wasn't at all easy. Instead he found himself equally matched with the demonic being, the two eventually destroying a few buildings in the town with their brawl. By the end of it, both were exhausted beyond belief, and retreated from each other and the destroyed landscape. Knowing of this new evil in the land, Cyrus knew he had to train and prepare for such confrontation again. He sought out his father for more complex training, which Terrance hesitated to teach his son at first, but did so anyway. Terrance's Training Upon accepting his son's request, Terrance would attack Cyrus, whom of which was able to dodge and throw a counter attack at his father. His father is able to block his counter, and kick Cyrus aside into a nearby tree. Terrance dashes toward his son, whom of which blocks a heavy attack from his father's blade, then rams him away. Getting up, the two enter a parry of swords, Terrance winning the melee clash and cutting his son's hand severely, through the armor. Cyrus was in slight pain, but seemed to fight harder than before, which caught his father off guard. Terrance tries to do whatever he can to halt Cyrus' dramatic push, but to no avail. Until he distances himself, and chants something to himself. Terrance's blade gains a white glow, as he slashes at Cyrus, hitting his blade and causing it to break and disintegrate. Unarmed, Cyrus still keeps the fight going, but ultimately ends up losing the first match. His father congratulates him, stating that he was his second strongest opponent yet. But Cyrus wasn't too happy with the turn out, and begins to train on his own time, perfecting his skills in unarmed combat and spells in magic. Cyrus challenges his father, Terrance accepting his request and offering him a blade. Cyrus declines the offer, amusing his father as the fight begins. Within seconds of the fight, Cyrus is able to disarm his father with nothing but well-coordinated movement and accurate, quick hands. He then proceeds to batter his father with his fists and legs, until he is on the ground. Terrance gets up, aided by Cyrus and coughs a bit. He congratulates his son for his victory, and the two both head back home. On his way back, Cyrus discovers an abandoned yet fortified structure just northeast of his parents' house, which he later rented out and moved into. Once settled in, Cyrus geared up for his next expedition. Cyrus' Quest Pt.2 After training with his father for extended periods of time, Cyrus traveled the land, seeking out his nemesis known only as the Demonic Entity. He searches for many days on end, eventually stumbling across it. The Entity had been attacking another village, before Cyrus interfered and stopped it in its tracks. A long, dreadful fight ensued, which lead both combatants exhausted and wounded. In their conditions, both men ended up fleeing the battlefield, having destroyed a large section of the area and landscape through the indirect, sheer power of their battle. Cyrus headed back to his base, which was long ways away from where he had fought his nemesis. After resting up after his recent skirmish, Cyrus heads to his parents' place, only to be stopped halfway by his father. Terrance informs Cyrus about who it was he was fighting; having seen him fight the being on multiple occasions. Now informed of this man named Malachi being his older brother, Cyrus is challenged with making future decisions. Terrance informs him that Malachi was around for quite the while before him, which doesn't really help Cy's case at all. He grows angry with his parents, not having told him he was the second born. Terrance brings him back down to Earth, however, stating that it had to have been kept away from him for as long as possible. Cyrus grows to understand what his father told him, then sent off back home, Terrance doing the same. Upon reaching his base of operation, Cyrus decides to read up on the old books that were left there, doing nothing but hiding information and collecting dust. After reading a few books about nothing really that could help him on finding information about his newly discovered relative, Cyrus pulls a certain book on the shelf, which made some stone plates shift around. These were unseen by the eye however, only dust, vines and other things being seen moving from around the noise of the shifting. The shifting ceases, having no visual change... or so it seemed. Cyrus went down the spiral staircase of the structure, reaching all the way down to the basement of his home. Entering with a torch in hand, turns out a door had opened, being black as pitch in the entry way. Cyrus' Journey Cyrus' Journey Part I: "Into The Darkness..?" Entering the dark room below his fortified home, Cyrus finds a series of rooms in a long, leaky and lushful hallway with a big room at the end of it. This room was a dead end, or so he thought. All of the doors were shut and made of an unknown stone, only known to be very durable. At the end of this hallway, against the right wall of the dead end room, their seemed to be a system of some sort, which he discovered by walking down it. Blowing the webs and dust off of it, Cyrus began to tamper with it. After tampering with it for some time, a door opens, catching his attention. Ancient Runes glow on a "wall" opposite of where the system was, but soon died out as the door slowly but sturdily closed. He scratched his head at the initial sight of things, looking at the now found out to be door. 26 runes of some sort of language covered the massive stone door, which got Cyrus thinking. He walks back into the hallway, discovering that there were 26 doors. Cyrus had figured out what he had to do: find a way to make all the doors open in order to make the big door open. After countless attempts, the massive door creaks open, Cyrus thoroughly pleased with being able to get it open. He walks inside with the torch in hand, finding the walls, ceilings and floor engraved with runes that looked similar to the ones on the door. In the middle of the room, there was a pedestal with a book on it, the cover being engraved with it's own signature runes. Cyrus grabs the book, it being a lot heavier than it looked. He leaves the big dark room, heading back upstairs to the first floor of his home. After attaining the ancient book, Cyrus tries to crack it open, but to avail. He tries again, but the book flies out of his hands, and opens on its own, levitating before him. Cyrus reached out for the book, as he's able to grab it. He read the page that it opened on, and gained vast knowledge of magic and technology, which nearly overwhelmed him. The book closed, and Cyrus hid it away somewhere in his house. Cyrus' Journey Part II: "I Will Find You." Malachi, miles and miles away from where Cyrus was, pillaged the land more uncommonly. Now that he knew of a being out there that could rival him, he decided to hang low. At least, until he could find a way to take Cyrus down. He would be on a ship with his followers, sailing away from the land he knew his nemesis was. This was his first tactic: evasion. As he drew further away from the island Category:Demigods